All These Little Moments We Try To Hide
by Florence930
Summary: A series of interconnected bonkai drabbles
**Hello, a 'little' bonkai drabble. Sorry for going AWOL, just really wanted to focus on college. Had finals, think I did okay. Still have essays to do, quite stressed but writing bonkai is a good stress reliever I've noticed. Sorry if this sucks and the mistakes and stuff, I'm like really rusty.**

* * *

Summary: A road trip with a purpose 

In times like these Bonnie wished Kai was still stuck in 1903.

Music filled the car, "The chorus is coming Bonnie, sing along," when Kai was met with silence, he shrugged, "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you..." Turning his head slightly, he winks at her and continues his crooning, hand tapping the steering wheel, occasionally snapping his fingers from time to time. His singing is terrible, she knows he's doing it on purpose though because the guy can sing, like really well.

She heard him a week ago when they stopped at a motel for the night. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was crash and not wake up til the next day, preferably in the afternoon. So when she tossed her backpack on the ground, swiftly making her way towards the single sized bed closest to her and her head hit the lumpy pillow that faintly smelled like cigarette smoke, she was out like a light. She just barely registered Kai murmur, "I'm taking a shower," before sleep took hold of her. But she obviously woke up a very short while later much to her chagrin, staying asleep is something that has been quite difficult for her lately. Rolling her eyes, she threw her head back and sighed. The mattress is shit and the room looks like the ones you'd see in a horror movie, you know, the one with dumb teenagers and a killer with a fetish for eyeballs or...something.

Fuck, she's tired. Bonnie turned her body to the side when she heard the shower turn off, wanting to tear her hair out because it means she's only been sleeping for twenty minutes. As she tried to will herself asleep, she heard Kai singing softly to himself, just a nonsensical hum until he probably liked what he was hearing since his voice got louder, obnoxiously so. _'What an inconsiderate asshole,'_ Bonnie thought as she reached down and blindly fished for her shoes on the carpet so she can hurl at least one against the bathroom door. She smiled with morbid satisfaction when she grabbed one of her black sneakers, all ready to scare the hell out of him when the tune changed to something sweeter and nostalgic. Against her will, tears immediately sprung to her eyes as a sudden memory of her dad slow dancing with an eight year old Bonnie eclipsed her mind..."are you warm? Are you real? Mona Lisa." She just dropped the shoe and stared at the door even when the song stopped and Kai stepped out of the bathroom moments later clad in only boxers. The light from the bathroom illuminated the dark room so Bonnie made out the surprise in Kai's face at seeing her awake still.

It was only with Kai's smug, "some people say it's rude to stare," that Bonnie fully broke out of her trance.

"Shut up," Bonnie said, closing her eyes in annoyance and regretting it since the last of her tears slid down her face.

Kai's brows furrowed, his face morphing into something Bonnie didn't like. It reminded her too much of the times he tried to apologize to her in the snow in 1903; a little vulnerable, lost and a whole lot of not knowing what the hell he's doing. Those moments are few and far between but it never sits well with Bonnie (and Kai, she presumes) with how those moments or emotions seem only to be directed at her. He clears her throat, his gaze warily flickering over her face, "are you, umm," he gestured towards her, "alright?"

No, she hates her life and she will continue hating her life for the unforeseeable future and it's all her damn fault, she put so much work and sacrifice with everyone around her and now they're gone and now she doesn't really have anything left. Her happiness depended on everyone else. She doesn't know how to make herself happy and that is pretty fucking pathetic. There's a tiny part of her that wants to tell Kai this because she thinks he'll understand, sure it would make him uncomfortable, it would make her uncomfortable but she needs to talk to somebody, anybody or she'll snap and she's so fed up and sleep deprived that she almost gives in but instead Bonnie rolls her eyes, "I'm fine and put a shirt on," she snaps before she collapses back on the bed and turns away from him, facing the wall.

There's an awkward pause that Bonnie can't help but cringe a little.

"Just trying to be nice," he says quietly before turning off the bathroom light, his footsteps heavy yet hesitant since they were enveloped in darkness. She heard the creak of the bed as Kai started to lie down down and couple punches to the pillow before there was silence between them. She closed her eyes, holding onto that memory of her father, hoping it would make her calm enough to fall asleep and it did, for a couple of hours anyway.

"Bonnie, Bon Bon, Bonster," Kai voice brought her back to the present. She looked out the window to see they were parked in front of a gas station.

"You know how I feel about your nicknames." Bonnie yawned and stretched, her green top riding up significantly, she carelessly placed the material back down when she looked up at Kai to see him staring down at her hip. Guy doesn't miss a thing, does he? "some people say it's rude to stare."

He shrugged and looked away, "oh please, as if I don't notice you checking out my abs when I'm getting ready," before Bonnie could rebuff that notion because that obviously was not true (and even if she did it was on accident since Kai has taken to partial nudity like a duck on water) Kai cut her off, "I'm hungry," He glanced back at her for a moment before nodding towards the tiny convenient store, "want anything?"

Covering up her mouth, she yawned, "yeah. Can you a chicken wrap?"

His lips pursed before he turned her to smirk, "you really want to risk salmonella?" He reached for the door handle, "cause you've now been warned. I'm not making any more pit stops for a while."

Bonnie rolled her green eyes and Kai's smile widened, "yeah, you will if I end up puking in your car, your beloved car, the only loving relationship you're capable of having with anything."

"Ouch. You wound me," he deadpanned, before making his way out of the car.

"Oh," Bonnie jerked and immediately stuck her head out the passenger window. "Check the boot," Bonnie called out but it was unnecessary when she saw Kai already make his way towards the back.

"Yes dear," he mumbled grudgingly that made Bonnie smile a little. After Kai slammed the boot shut, she decided she wanted to stretch her legs after all. "Oh, you're coming with?" he said when he saw Bonnie get out and make her way towards the small shop. He easily caught up with her.

Bonnie nodded, "I'm sick of being cooped up besides, you might end up buying me a bag of lettuce to spite me."

"Your diet does suck which is highly questionable considering…" he stopped at the entrance and folded his arms, giving her a very overt and slow once over, "that."

Bonnie felt her cheeks burn, she wanted to believe it was due to annoyance and not the way his intrusive gaze seemed to be mentally undressing her. He always did that to mess with her and if this was any other normal day, he would have received a mild aneurysm from her by now and he would give her one back in retaliation and she would give one back that was more painful and Kai would try to top that until they're both panting and calling a truce because he's childish and he makes her childish.

Rolling her eyes, she shouldered him out of the way and he moved away easily, chuckling. "I'm going to the sandwich aisle."

"I'm finding pork rinds," Kai said while walking in opposite direction.

"Counter in two minutes."

"What?"

"Three minutes then."

"Fine."

After exactly three minutes, Bonnie frowned, regarding Kai coolly as he made his way towards her, "that's a lot of bags."

Kai dumped six bags of pork rinds on the counter and a bottle of water, he shrugged. "I haven't had these in two days," as if that was explanation enough.

The bald man behind the counter, after scanning the items, said, "okay that's nine dollars fifty cents."

"Sure thing," Kai nodded and took his brown, leather wallet out of his pocket and opened it, his eyes narrowed as he opened the different pockets, "huh..." His gray eyes widened in realization, he looked at Bonnie and simpered, "remember this morning when I paid for gas, yeah, I'm all tapped out." He nodded towards the cashier who simply stared passively at the two. "So pay the man Bon, can't you see he's on tender hooks?" In that same moment, the cashier yawned.

"Kai," Bonnie gritted, her hand rifling though her rain coat, pulling out dollar notes and coins. "I don't think I have enough," she placed all the coins on the counter, looking apologetically at the cashier before counting the coins, "I paid for that stupid dinner last night." She can see Kais hand reaching for the coins, he was probably going to help her but she slapped his hand away anyway.

"I paid for the tip," Kai said casually, "and don't pretend you didn't wanted to eat there either, I saw you salivating over that steak."

"I saw you salivating over that steak," Bonnie mimicked, her eyes widened as she completely forgot herself and the company she was in, she stared at the counter, cheeks pink and burning.

Next to her, she heard Kai snort.

"I'm a dollar and twenty cents short," Bonnie said, quietly. She looked up at the cashier, bless him and his lack of fuck about anything.

He addressed the cashier, "this is our first disagreement as a married couple," he said wistfully, before looking down at Bonnie, smiling and ignoring her horrified expression. "We're on our honey moon. A road trip across this beautiful country of ours, land of the free and all that other stuff," he paused and eyed the man, "so maybe you can give us a break on the dollar thing? I mean, it's not that much." Bonnie quickly cut her gaze from Kai to the cashier, gazing hopefully because admittedly she was planning on stealing a bag or two for herself.

However, the man only looked unmoved, he scratched his nose and cleared his throat before saying, "nine dollars and fifty cents."

"Put one of your freaking bags away Kai," Bonnie snapped as she handed the change to the cashier.

"Huh, honestly thought that would work," Kai said as he grabbed one of the bags to put back to the shelf, "does that only work with cakes or something?" He looked at the cashier and casually pointed at him while backing away, "you sir, have a heart of stone. I kinda like that."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Kai, I'm leaving." She grabbed her sandwich and orange juice, leaving the bags for him to collect.

She heard Kai creep up behind her as she inhaled the fresh air, "I don't know how humans can handle it, having short change and not being able to spell their way out of it," he smiled innocently when she glared at him, "not that I would of course. I have morals now, Bon."

Letting the last bit go, she looked at the bags, amused, "and you say my diet is shit."

"Hey, this is all protein baby." He unlocked the back seat of the car and threw them in. He checked his watch and bit his lip, "from my calculations, we should make there by dusk. We'll be in plenty of time, I'd say."

Anticipation swept through her as she nodded, "and the boot?"

"Perfect," he shrugged, "in a fucked up sort of way, I guess."

Bonnie opened the passenger door, she stalled, "want me to drive?" She felt a little guilty on her lack of contribution on that front.

Kai scoffed, already turning on the ignition so Bonnie hopped in to look at him questioningly, feeling a little offended as she always believed she was a safe driver. Kai saw her put out expression and clarified. "I can't have you falling asleep on the road Bonnie and killing us, your sleeping pattern isn't exactly consistent."

She tempered down the reflex to argue with him, he had a point after all. She hummed in agreement.

"And hey," he said cheerfully, pulling out of the parking lot. "After tonight, maybe you'll be sleeping like a baby from now on."

Bonnie was a little skeptical about that but she nodded, twisting the lid off her orange juice, "maybe."

"So," he cleared his throat, "any reason why your sleeping pattern is shot to hell?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment in contemplation, they had a couple of hours left before reaching their destination. After they both get what they want, who knows he might just leave and she wouldn't really be surprised by that. Yes, they've had their moments where she thinks he might actually genuinely care for her which is something she couldn't fathom years ago due to the belief of him being evil and having an ulterior motive. Now, it's different and maybe he does care but so what? That didn't stop people, vampires, werewolves from leaving her life on their own accord. And maybe he doesn't care, again so what? He could be playing nice, they both had a common interest, he helped her and vice versa, a perfect symbiotic relationship that had to end eventually. Bonnie is better lone wolfing it anyway.

 _'Well aren't you full of shit?'_ Bonnie mentally shrugged. Maybe. She glanced up at him, his expression similar to the one a week ago and again she almost spilled everything but why be so exposed. Keep a good distance from everyone, life will hurt a little less if you do.

"You should be facing the road," Bonnie mumbled, looking out the window.

"Fine, ignore my question," Kai sighed dramatically, "I know when I'm getting the brush off."

"I think you're right." With eyes on the road, Kai tilted his head and she continued, "you know, after tonight I'll feel a lot better."

"Good," Kai nodded, his face suddenly stoic, "and you'll be in a better mood that we can finally address this sexual tension we got going on," he flinched when her fist collided with his shoulder, "...or not, whatever."

"That's just wishful thinking on your part," Bonnie said, pulling her hand away and resting it on her lap. Kai just chuckled as he turned on the radio, switching through stations until Bonnies hand landed on his stalling him, "I like this song." She noticed his hand flex a little as she pulled away.

"The songs kinda slow," Kai noted, his mouth down turned as he bobbed his head before giving up. "The guy sounds a little mopey."

"Shush. It's melodic and his voice is beautiful," Bonnie said as her eyes felt a little heavy. Since sleep is so hard to come by with her, any bit of fatigue she feels, she'll take and hope it lasts longer than thirty minutes. She curled against her seat but not before grabbing her sweater and putting it against the passenger window.

"I always have my Rick Astley CD," Kai said, smirking at her as if it was a better option.

Bonnie yawned, resting her head against her sweater, eyes closed, "you better play it when I'm asleep or I'll end up throwing it out the window."

"Your generation doesn't appreciate good music," he tsked when Bonnie mumbled an incoherent retort, "I'll wake you up when we get there?"

Bonnie nodded, "do and hopefully It'll be you and not me waking myself up."

"Right," Kai said after a moment, "I don't understand what you just said but I'll take that as an affirmative." She heard him press a couple of buttons before the sound of Rick once again filled the car, Bonnie might have groaned but she was fast asleep before she could question Kais laugh.

* * *

Bonnie felt gentle shaking before she was roused out of her sleep, she straightened up and blinked several times, looking up at Kai who looked quite serious but the excitement in his eyes gave him away. "We're here."

She gave into a small smile before she nodded and checked her watch, "and right on time as well."

He gently nudged his shoulder with hers, "let's go."

He didn't have to tell Bonnie twice as she hopped out of the car and made her way to the boot, "I need your keys." Bonnie looked around the clearing, the red sun barely peeked out of the trees which meant they should get a move on.

"Okay," Kai opened the back seat and pulled out a set of knives encased in a black, plastic container.

Bonnie didn't bat an eyelash as he walked towards her, "don't forget the syringes, we need them," when he raised an eyebrow, she shrugged, glancing at his hand holding the case, "just in case your method doesn't work."

"Oh it always works but you're right," he said, the corner of his lip tilted upwards but he left and quickly returned with the packet of syringes and handed it to Bonnie which she took wordlessly.

"Can you hand me the keys?" Bonnie asked, holding her hand out but Kai shook his head.

"Nah, I got it." He opened the boot and Bonnie stood next to him, noting how Kai stepped slightly in front of her almost shielding her from the car which against Bonnie's will made her heart stutter just a tad. When the boot opened, both their heads tilted as they looked down at the shriveled, yellowish tinged woman tied up and out cold.

Bonnie took one the syringes and without warning stabbed the womans arm with it, within seconds she awoke, gasping and looking up at the pair, eyes wide and bloodshot. Realization and fear stiffened the womans frame as she eyed Bonnie who only looked at the woman with disgust.

"You are a hard thing to find," Kai said lightly, pulling a knife out from a small, velvet pouch and twirling it around his fingers. "You shouldn't have made it so difficult for us."

"Don't," the woman said, voice hoarse with lack of use. She looked past them and sharply inhaled, "not here. I'll die."

Bonnie looked away and towards the two pillars at the distance, she can practically feel the power radiating off that area where the woman's eyes were fixated at. Anticipation filled her as she tapped his shoulder, "now Kai." He nodded as he wrapped the woman up with a blanket and picked her up, they both ignored her wailing as they reached the area and set her down in the middle of where the two pillars met.

They stood on either side of her.

"Please," she pleaded, looking up at Bonnie probably hoping to find any bit of mercy but Bonnie simply had none to give.

"You shouldn't have stolen our magic," Bonnie said quietly before looking up at Kai who had his eyes closed and she understood why, the magic in the area slowly seeped into her skin and god, did it feel welcomed and amazing and she knew Kai can feel it too.

As if he could feel her gaze on him Kai opened his eyes, he grinned, "Ready to get our powers back?"

The woman screamed again but it was weak as their powers were wrenched from her body and started to seek its owners, Bonnie could almost see it creeping along the ground in search of her, "Absolutely."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know what the fuck I just wrote but expect another drabble soonish. Oh and I imagined the slow song Bonnie was listening to in the car being 'Prey' by the Neighbourhood cause I'm corny and sentimental af.**


End file.
